


Help Wanted

by Haywire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster needs help to open her new café, and decides to do the interviews for the job herself, leaving her wondering if she'll ever find anyone right for the job, or at all for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kateandbarrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/gifts).



> This is from a Coffee Shop AU attempt that didn't really work out at all, sadly, but I wanted to salvage this small portion of it because I liked it too much. Hopefully it's not completely horrible!
> 
> Initially written for grawpy for the Rare Women Fanfic Exchange 2013 but I replaced that with something else, so this can just be considered a treat I suppose. :)

The name had been the easiest part of opening the business. It had come to Jane in a dream several years ago and she'd tucked it away in the corner of her mind, saving it for when her dream of opening her own cafe came to fruition. The Rainbow's End may have implied an Irish themed establishment to some folk but this was not her intent; rather it was meant to embody that magical place one never could reach, and now one could. Jane was also fond of using such a name for a cafe located in the arid clime of New Mexico, where rain itself was a rare commodity.

Her silent partner, Erik Selvig, owned several cafes and restaurants throughout New Mexico. An immigrant of Nordic descent, Erik had been tickled pink by Jane's choice of name. He explained to her the lore of Asgard and its rulers and gods, as well as the legendary Bifrost Bridge, which gave her an idea. In addition to any rainbow themed art on the walls and tables in the cafe, it was decided they would paint a rainbow walkway throughout the place, from the front entrance to the main bar and around the seating area.

With that decision made, all they needed to do was commission an artist who could paint such a thing in time for the cafe's grand opening and they'd be set. Jane, being a savvy businesswoman, had meticulously arranged and prepared everything else - inventory had been preordered, furniture was all in place or en route, all other painting and decorating was done - so this would be the last major undertaking before opening.

Jane insisted on doing the interviews, even though Selvig had offered to step in while she worked on other things leading up to the opening.

"I can take care of this while you work on other things if you'd like," he'd offered.

"No offense, Erik, I'm so grateful for all your financial support in this project, but it's my baby and I'm not going to let anyone else interfere with my creative control." Jane replied, before adding. "I said no offense, right? Oh god I've offended you, haven't I? It's just, you know, this is my dream and I-"

"None taken, I assure you," Erik replied with a chuckle, hands raised in front of him. "It's honestly refreshing to see someone so passionate about this line of work. Perhaps I've been dealing with stuffy businessmen for too long, but it's a welcome change to see someone such as yourself at the helm. By all means, do the interviews if you'd like."

Jane smiled and nodded. "I've already put out flyers around town, made a post on Craigslist, and have an ad in the paper about them anyway, along with my ad for more waitpersons."

"Well, there you have it. I pity the person who gets between Jane Foster and anything she wants to accomplish." Erik chuckled once again and patted Jane on the shoulder as he left.

* * * * *

The interviews were held at the cafe, since Jane figured showing the prospective employees the very area in which they'd be working made sense. Jane arrived at 8:30am sharp even though the interviews wouldn't commence until 9am, just in case some bright, enterprising spirit took it upon themselves to show up early. Making a pot of coffee for herself and the anticipated interviewees, she took a seat near the entrance of the cafe and waited for the first person to arrive.

No one came the entire morning. Dejected, Jane forced herself to make a sandwich - often she forgot to eat meals in her efforts to get things done and done right - and remained at the cafe, drinking cup after cup of coffee as she waited. Lunch time came and went, and no one came. Jane stubbornly refused to leave until the advertised closing time for interviews at 5pm and, when that hour came with still no applicants, she got to her feet and proceeded to lock the door.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

Jane raised her head to see a brunette yelling and running toward the cafe, waving her arms wildly.

"Don't close up yet, I'm here, it's not five o'clock yet-" The girl paused and looked at the watch on her wrist. "I mean, it's not five o'clock somewhere yet, and in my defence the ad was very vague in regard to time zones, and there was this bus that was late and this whole thing and-"

"All right, all right, it's ok. I can squeeze you in," Jane said, raising her index finger. "Just this once. I expect my employees, prospective and actual, to be punctual, after all."

"Dude, totally, I can understand that and it'll never happen again, I swear." The girl crossed her chest as she made her vow and entered the shop. "Wow, I like it. Very... colorful."

"Have a seat, please," Jane gestured to the chair across the table from the one she'd been warming all day. "Miss..."

"Darcy. Darcy Lewis, I'm an art student at the local community college." Darcy took a seat and tucked a stray strand of hair behind one ear.

"Nice to meet you, Darcy, I'm Jane Foster, owner of The Rainbow's End-"

"I thought that foreign dude who owns like half the coffee shops and bistros in town owned this place?"

"Well, Mr. Selvig does have an interest in this cafe, yes, but it's my place to run it." Jane replied.

"So you wear the pants and he owns them, kinda?" said Darcy with a smirk.

"Something like that, if you wish." Jane fought to not roll her eyes before continuing. "So, you're interested in this position, I take it?"

"Oh, yeah, totally." Darcy nodded her head. "It's mandatory for my art class to complete an outside project and most of my classmates, like, beg the one Starbucks in town to let them draw signs or whatever but fuck that shit, right?" The brunette blinked. "Oops, should I even say that?"

"Cursing is not allowed when we're open, especially when interacting with clients, no." replied Jane icily.

"Oh, I meant Starbucks, heh." Scratching her head, Darcy gave Jane a lopsided smile. "Sorry, boss lady, won't happen again."

"Wait, so you're looking to do this for school, then?"

"I need it for my class, yeah, so I guess?"

"Which means you will be working as a student for no pay then, correct? Like an internship?" Jane inquired.

"Whoa, hey, hang on now. I need this for school but that doesn't mean I don't want to get paid too!" said Darcy.

"Well, it just so happens that we have an opening for another waitress, if you're interested." Smiling, Jane gestured at the tables surrounding them. "You wouldn't have to make the drinks or anything, just serve them. We pay well, plus you'd get a share of the tips."

Squinting at Jane, Darcy paused for a few beats, trying to determine whether she was serious. After a few seconds she spoke.

"You haven't had anyone else apply for either position, have you?"

"What makes you say that?" Jane blinked at the question, shifting ever so slightly in her seat.

"Aha! I knew it! You just want me to do the painting for free. Face it, lady, you need me just as much as I need you." Darcy grinned triumphantly, leaning forward on her arms as she leered at Jane.

"You still need me, though, and more than I need you," she countered. "I can serve the drinks myself until someone else comes by and wants to wait tables, no biggie." Jane shrugged and met Darcy's stare.

Another few seconds of silence passed as Darcy squinted even more, then sighed and sat back in her seat once again.

"Ok, fine, whatever. I'll take the job if that's what it'll take to convince you." Darcy looked around at the inside of the cafe. "It's not like I couldn't use the money anyway, being a student and all, yeah?"

"Excellent!" Jane grinned, clapping her hands together before extending one of them to the other brunette. "Well, Darcy Lewis, I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Rolling her eyes, Darcy shook her head before shaking Jane's hand. "I'm probably going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Now why would you say that? I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 7 sharp." Jane got to her feet to escort her newest employee out of the building.

"Wait, in the morning? Oh yeah, I already am regretting this." Darcy winced, getting to her feet and following Jane to the door.


End file.
